


Come With Me Now

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Songfic, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: [One morning a young man was walking his way,when he saw a fair maid come along the highway.He said to this fair maid, “If you do not mind,I will walk with you on this fine morning.”]
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I heard this song the other day and thought, “hey, this would make a great fanfic!” I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song is “Come With Me Now” by the High Kings.

_ One morning a young man was walking his way, _

_ when he saw a fair a fair maid come along the highway. _

_ He said to this fair maid, “If you do not mind, _

_ I will walk with you on this fine morning.” _

Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III has seen a lot, especially being on the road for so long.

But, when he saw an exhausted, half dead noblewoman pass by as he wandered the countryside, he couldn’t help the curiosity that followed.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” He called back to her. She turned back, shifting her wait to her betta foot, as one of them seemed to be bleeding heavily. 

“Yes?” She slurred slightly. Percy had no Idea how she was still standing. “Oh. Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I’m just…just…” The woman collapsed, and he rushed to try and help. He didn’t know much about medicine, but a few hours and a couple makeshift bandages later, and he’s fairly certain the woman will live. She was undoubtably beautiful, she had long, dark hair and a calm expression. She was clearly no stranger to the wild, dressed in a man’s garb that seemed to be tailored to her tastes. She seemed to be quite the huntress, if her well loved bow were any indication. The campfire cast shadows across her face as she slept.

She finally awoke in the early morning hours, just as the sun barely peeped up over the horizon. She blinked blearily into the night as she inspected the bandages. Noticing Percy, she startled a bit and fumbled for her bow.

“Easy, easy, I’m not here to hurt you. You collapsed on the road as I passed. You seemed pretty banged up. I don’t know much about medicine, but I did my best.” Percy threw up his hands in surrender. 

“Well. Thank you, sir. You did fairly well, I’ll need to rewrap this one. That was very kind,” She said, sitting up a bit more. “I am Vex’ahlia, or rather just Vex. And you?” 

“Percival. Percy for short,” Percy gave a slight bow. It looks rather awkward as he was still seated. “This is the part where I would normally leave you to your own devices. However, I was wondering if I might walk with you for a while, when you continue on,” Vex pondered this, then nodded.

“Seeing as I am low on company, you may.” 

_ The young maid she told of her sorrowful tale, _

_ How the landlord was wicked and forced her away, _

_ And she had just left on that very same morn, _

_ And the young man he turned and he told her. _

“So. How did you end up half dead anyway?” Percy said as they sat together to eat in the warm sun a few hours later. Vex sighed.

“I went out looking for a fight. I found one. It died. I didn’t, thanks to you,” She shrugged, laying back in the grass

“Yes, but why?” He asked.

“My brother, twin brother, got married recently. Lovely woman, one of my best friends. I had been staying with them, but my father demanded I move away from them and let them be a couple. I had no choice but to do what he asked. I lived back in the family manor for two months. It became too much. I grabbed my bow and ran, looking for a fight of any kind. I found one. It died. I didn’t, thanks to you.” She finished her tale, and Percy pondered this for a moment. Then, tentatively, responded.

“I left home a few weeks ago. I am the third oldest child of Lord and Lady de Rolo of Whitestone. I decided I would find a life elsewhere. I left at the wrong time. The castle was attacked in my absence. I am the last remaining de Rolo…”

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Vex moved closer beside Percy, placing a gentle hand on his.

“Thank you. You as well, my dear.” He replied, covering her hand.

An idea began to form in the back of Percival’s head. It was a simple solution really. So very simple. 

“Come to Vasselheim with me?”

_ “Won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you always. _

_ Oh won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you always… _

_ The young man he took this fair maid by the hand, _

_ He said, “Come with me now to a far away land,” _

_ For he had a plan that the two could be free _

_ To seek out their fortunes together. _

“Come to Vasselheim with me?”

Vex’ahlia was confused. Very confused.

“What?” She sat up a little. Percy cleared his throat a little. 

“I was going to hop a ship and start over, and you seem like you may wish to do the same,” He explained, then seemed to shrink back into himself. “You don’t have to, I just thought maybe… You seem very lovely and lonely, so I just thought maybe you might want to join me-“

“Darling.” Vex places a light hand on his cheek, gently cutting him off. “It would be my absolute pleasure.” Percy visually relaxed slightly, then got to his feet. 

“Come on then, we have a boat to catch!” He smiled, and pulled Vex to her feet.

_ They boarded a ship that would take them away, _

_ And she clung to his arm as the ship it did sway. _

_ When he held her and told her to not be afraid, _

_ She knew that her troubles were over. _

Pooling their money, they bought two tickets on for passage to Vasselheim. The morn of their adventure was grey, but the clouds held no rain. Waves lapped relentlessly against the side as Percival and Vex’ahlia stood at the bow of the ship.

“Why?” Vex asked suddenly, and Percy gave har a curious look.

“Pardon?” His brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“Why are you being so kind? First you save my life, then listen to my story, not to mention you asked my to, in essence, run away with you. You barely know me. You have no reason to.” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Percy seemed to ponder this, then he shrugged.

“That’s not entirely true. I know quite a bit about you. I know you have a twin brother, who is married to one of your best friends. I know your father is a jerk. I know you area hunter, and you are kind, so much kinder than most. I also know you are quite beautiful, if I may, but you could certainly kick my ass. Above all, you have wit and competence in abundance, and I figured I could use some of both. Perhaps I could learn,” Percy joked, but she could sense true sincerity behind his words. For a moment, they both stood still, unsure how to react. In an instant, a much larger wave rocked the boat, catching Vex’ahlia off guard. She stumbled into her traveling companion, who had just enough time to seize the back of her collar before she fell over the railing into the sea below. 

“T-Thank… Thank y-you.” She coughed slightly, trying to hide the shake in her voice. Percy wasn’t fooled. He nodded in response, but still had an arm draped over her shoulder to steady her even after she had righted herself. If Vex had snuggled into Percy’s side, or if a slight blush found his cheeks, it was certainly purely from the chill.

_ “Won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you always. _

_ Oh won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you always… _

_ The two fell in love and they soon settled down, _

_ And in no time at all, heard a wedding bell sound. _

_ They started a union and they knew it would last. _

_ They would treasure the time of their meeting… _

“So. Where to?” Percy turned to Vex several years later, standing at the docks for the first time since their arrival in Vasselheim.

“Well,” She thought for a moment. “I should like to visit my brother. He wants to meet you, he mentioned in his last letter. I should also like to see Whitestone, if that’s alright with you. Other than that, it’s all up to you.” 

“Back on the road again? Gods I love you.” Percy chuckled, and she elbows him lightly.

“You better. You married me,”

“That I did.” He smiled as he watched her haggle down the ticket prices. “That I most certainly did.”

_...when one morning a young man was walking his way, _

_ When he saw a fair maid come along the highway. _

_ He said to this fair maid, “If you do not mind, _

_ I will walk with you on this fine morning.” _

_ “Won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you always. _

_ Oh won’t you come with me now? _

_ And I will look after you alway.” _


End file.
